


Alliances

by SML8180



Series: Family Sticks Together [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crime Fighting, Fight Scene Included, How Do I Tag, I legit don't know how to tag this-, Jackie's new to the whole hero thing, Partners in Fighting Crime, Partnership, Silver's been at it for a while, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Silver's having a difficult time holding his own against his current foe. That is, until a loud, red-clad mystery hero steps in to help. Now, Silver has the opportunity to teach a new hero the basics, and the opportunity to have a partner for the first time in what feels like forever.
Series: Family Sticks Together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Unplanned Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say, I have little to no idea how to write Silver and Jackie, nor do I really know how to write fight scenes all that well due to lack of experience in doing so.
> 
> I'm always looking to improve my writing, so any tips for how I can improve my writing for Silver, Jackie, or for fight scenes would be greatly appreciated!

Silver did what he could to tuck his arms close to him as he attempted to cover and protect his neck and face as he struck the rooftop he’d been thrown to. The person he was fighting against was hardly even a  _ person _ at this point, and as he pushed himself up from the ground, his muscles protesting and head spinning just a bit, he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this alone. Times like this made Silver long for the days where he had Ibis by his side.

But those days were gone, and they were gone for good, and Silver was on his own, now.

At least, that was what he thought.

As the black-and-white clad hero finally got to his feet, he heard what sounded like a loud scream. This was different from the screams of the civilians below, though; the scream Silver heard was louder and stronger, and he had to admit, somewhat disorienting. He hurried to the edge of the rooftop, and spotted a figure with bright green hair, clad in a bright red, open-faced bodysuit, wearing a blue mask over their eyes. The figure hovered over a rooftop a few buildings away, and seemed to be screaming at the villain before them, causing their foe to cover their ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

Silver took a breath, hoping that he would be able to stand the noise this new hero was making long enough to take the villain down. With a final roll of his shoulders, the Silver Shepherd took off from the rooftop he stood on, making his way quickly towards the pair he’d been watching, and tackled the villain in the air, catching them by surprise.

Silver’s ears started ringing as soon as he got in range of the red-clad figure’s screams. It wasn’t like the ringing that followed Dark everywhere he went, though, this was  _ much  _ more intense, and it physically hurt. He brushed it off as best he could, pinning the villain to the rooftop beside the new mystery hero, working quickly to restrain them before they got their bearings.

As Silver was just about to finish getting the perp under control, he was struck hard in the side, his body being forced to skid across the hard surface of the roof. He could feel the trickle of blood coming from his nose, and had the all too familiar taste of copper in his mouth. The hero tried to push himself upright, only to be met with a swift kick to his shoulder, before the front of his suit was grabbed and his shoulders were pulled up off the ground. The minion to the main villain he’d just tackled had seemingly come out of nowhere and kicked him away. Silver gripped the hand that held onto his suit, attempting to pry the fingers away from the fabric to free himself.

A sudden blur of red passed in front of him, and before Silver was able to register what had happened, he had that same painful ringing in his ears. There was no time to question what was happening, though, and he put his remaining energy into forcing himself up off the ground so he could approach the main villain, who was just about to free themselves. Silver again pinned them down, tightening the restraints he was using to keep them under control.

Soon, the authorities burst through the rooftop access door and were able to take over, taking the two criminals into custody. With things finally calming down, Silver found that the ringing in his ears was starting to fade, and he also found that his body ached, protesting just about every move he made. As he went to stand, the hero found a red-clad hand in front of his face, and looked up to see the mysterious new hero who had served as a distraction. The white-suited hero accepted the hand offered, and was pulled to his feet by the other.

“You okay there, Mickey Gloves?” the stranger questioned, looking up at Silver.

“Mickey Gloves?” Silver asked in response, tilting his head a bit. The stranger’s voice was a bit higher than he would have expected, and held a clear Irish accent.

“Yeah, you’ve got the big gloves, like Mickey Mouse,” the Irish hero shrugged.

“Huh, I guess you’re right,” Silver admitted, looking at his gloves. With this battle, they were more than a bit beat up, and the idea came to him to possibly replace them soon. “I’m fine, by the way, nothing some ice packs and bandages can’t fix.”

“That’s good, you took quite a hit.”

“Who are you, anyways? I haven’t seen you around, before.”

“Oh, I uh, I’m new in town. Go by Jackieboy Man,” the red-wearing stranger finally introduced.

“It’s a pleasure, then, Jackieboy Man. I’m the Silver Shepherd,” Silver replied, offering a smile.

“Good to meet you!” Jackieboy responded, smiling brightly in return. “Now that all that’s been handled, I should probably get going, my roommate’s probably wondering where I am at this point.”

“I should take off, too. I’ll see you around.”

“And you!”

With that, both heroes took off from the rooftop, parting ways for the evening. The entire way back to the manor, Silver ran through the evening’s events, his mind occupied even as he got changed and met with the other Egos for dinner. The next time he saw Jackieboy Man, he’d need to talk with him a bit more.


	2. Partners? Partners.

It had been a few days since Silver had met the new hero in the city, Jackieboy Man. The newer hero had proved to be extremely helpful when they met, helping Silver take down a pair of villains that otherwise would have gotten away. Silver had ditched his larger gloves after that night, seeing as they had been torn and burnt; instead, he now wore a more practical set of black gloves.

The day was fairly quiet, and Silver had finished making his primary rounds over the city, so he decided to stop off on a rooftop to rest for a moment. A minute after he had settled on the edge of the roof, a familiar red-clad figure came into view and settled next to him.

“New gloves?” an Irish-accented voice questioned.

“Yeah, the other ones got pretty beat up the other night,” Silver admitted, turning a bit to face Jackieboy Man. “These’re more practical, anyways.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Jackieboy chuckled.

“Spot anything on your rounds?” Silver inquired, trying to make conversation with the new hero.

“My what?” came Jackieboy’s response, the smaller man sounding genuinely confused.

“Your rounds? You know, making sure the streets are safe, nobody’s in trouble, and all that?” Silver clarified.

“Ooooohhh, right, right…” the newer hero replied. “Didn’t really see anything.”

“Good, that’s good,” the white-clad hero nodded. “You’re pretty new to all this, huh?”

“Yeah…” Jackieboy rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Hey, it’s fine to be new, everyone starts somewhere,” Silver assured. “You seem to have a good start, though. You’ve got more control over the powers I’ve seen from you than I had over mine when I started out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! When I started out, I had trouble controlling most of my powers, especially my flight and strength. Accidentally broke my partner’s hand, once.”

“Holy shit.”

Silver let out a light chuckle, “Don’t worry, I’ve got  _ way  _ more control over things, now. My partner made sure I had control over stuff before we really started doing much more than basic vigilante work.”

“You have a partner?”

“Well, I did, at first. Ibis and I were close, even got our powers at the same time. He picked up control way easier than I did. Always stuck by my side, though, no matter how dumb the mistake I made was.”

“What happened to him? If you don’t mind me asking, I know we just met, and, y’know, I know this stuff’s pretty dangerous, stuff gets messy, don’t feel like you  _ have _ to tell me because I asked, y’know?” Jackieboy rambled, his gaze shifting between Silver’s masked face and his own red-clad hands.

“He’s not with us, anymore,” Silver stated. “I uh… I don’t really talk about it. Still processing it myself, I guess…”

Jackieboy simply nodded, unsure of what to say, now.

“Hey, uh, Jackieboy?” Silver broke the silence that had fallen.

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re new to the city, and hero work in general, I was wondering if, well, you know. If you’d like to work together?” the more experienced hero proposed.

“You wanna be partners?” Jackieboy almost sounded like he couldn’t believe what Silver was asking.

“Well, yeah. You sir, you’ve got potential, there’s no denying it, you just need to learn the ropes of all this.”

Jackieboy beamed at Silver, quickly patting his hands on his lap a few times, “I’d  _ love  _ that!” he exclaimed, before clearing his throat a bit. “That, uh… That sounds great. And, if we’re gonna work together, just call me Jackie, it’s easier.”

Silver couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, giving a nod. “You got it, Jackie. You can just call me Silver.”

“Well, I sure as hell can’t call you Mickey Gloves, now that you’ve ditched ‘em.”

“You’ll find something else, I’m sure.”

Both heroes laughed at that, falling into a comfortable silence as they sat on the edge of the rooftop, watching the people below them. Silver couldn’t help but smile, now; he wouldn’t be working alone, anymore. For the first time in what felt like far too long, he had a partner by his side.


End file.
